


The Littlest Difference

by CorsetJinx



Series: We never asked to be heroes [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Slice of Life, charity work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Not everyone can be a Warrior of Light. Thankfully there are other ways to save the world.





	The Littlest Difference

It is not easy, running an eatery in the Brume. Perhaps if the walls had some paint or the stairs were less creaky, if the sign didn’t dangle precariously over the door, it would have been called a cafe. Maybe.

But it was what it was and it had four walls, a generous hearth and the best food she could possibly make with what she made selling it - and she loved it. Fiercely. Bought for cheap with the remainder of her gil, she’d eventually gone from selling meat pies to more; building a form of loyalty with the less fortunate in the Brume.

There were plenty of hands to help. Plenty, if she added in a free meal and the promise of leftovers being sent home.

There was little doubt that there might be those who desperately needed it. And what gil alone could not buy she worked, hunted, or traded for. It helped, sometimes, that a few of her customers were under the employ of the Temple Knights. When they weren’t busy frightening people or elsewhere in Ishgard, they could be good paying regulars.

It got harder once the Holy See decided to close Ishgard’s gates. When the Dravanian Horde arose.

A few of her customers didn’t come back. She kept her door open, ready to lend what little she had to help the wounded.

It wasn’t common to come across lalafell in Ishgard, but she’d made this place her home. That included those around her, fortunate or unfortunate as they may be.

The Shoe wasn’t much when put up against The Forgotten Knight, but it was a living.

 

“That’s the third cuppa tea you’ve had ser.” She cocked a brow, hand on her hip as she stared up at the bemused expression on the elezen’s face. “Are you that worried about the promotion?”

“A little.” Almost immediately he lowered his gaze, quickly snatching the mug and taking a sip. “Tis only nerves. It should pass. _Fury_ , please let this pass.”

She offered him a gentle pat on the knee, smiling. “Don’t you worry, luv. It’ll pass before you know it. Things will work out ere spring comes.”

“If it ever comes.” Another elezen groaned as he stretched out his legs, back popping. “Alicia claims this bloody winter will go on forever.”

She tsk’d, making her way back towards the kitchen as someone else called their order. “Astrologians don’t know everything. Can’t rely on the stars when you cannot see them.”

Her remark drew a round of laughs, all of them some variation of tired. She disappeared behind the counter, poking her head into the kitchen to help with the next order of dumplings. Ianthe managed to smile as she joined the other woman by the stove, the taller woman's dexterity with the wooden spoon greatly improved. She no longer burned herself quite so often, the lalafell was proud to see.

“A slow night.” Ianthe hummed, adding a pinch of pepper to the sizzling meat. “Is all well in the city?”

“Haven’t heard.” They filled the dumplings together, leaving them to finish cooking and taking the opportunity to breathe. “Could be anything. Perhaps they’re all having a party.”

A dark brow jumped up the other woman’s forehead. She quickly nibbled on a piece of jerky, gaze sliding around the room. “The nobles or the Temple Knights?” 

“Both?”

“Couldn’t be _both_.” Ianthe chuckled. “It’s not a holiday, Luli.”

She saved the dumplings from charring and piled the lot onto a plate. Her smile was mischievous as she directed it at the taller woman, hopping off her stool to deliver the food. “You never know, luv. No one can be dreary and stale _all_ the time. Not even in Ishgard.”

That earned her a laugh and she left the kitchen with a smile, nodding as a regular asked for another pint of ale.


End file.
